Sick days
by Aleria14
Summary: When Percy gets sick, his mother and Annabeth conclude that it's not a /normal/ illness, and weird things start happening around Percy. But could this be normal for a child of the big three? Or is something else going on? Definitely has Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1: Percy gets sick

**Alright, so I wrote this one out of boredom and I was kinda desperate to write a sweet Percabeth fic...so here it is. But, the thing is, I know that there are many other fics out there where either Percy or Annabeth get sick, so I decided to make this one special. So, just so you know, it isn't a typical one so expect the unexpected ;););)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. At all. But I own the plot so please don't steal :)**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

Annabeth knocked loudly on the door to Percy's apartment, quickly glancing at the time and cussing in Ancient Greek when she saw how late she was. At this rate she and Percy were not only going to miss the ads like he wanted, but they'd also miss the movie along with them.

When no one came to the door, she knocked again, louder this time. Eventually the sound of footsteps echoed across the floor from inside the apartment and the door swung open. But instead of Percy, Annabeth was surprised to find his mom, Sally, looking very worried but also somewhat surprised.

"Hello Mrs. Jackson," Annabeth said, smiling politely, but deep down she was thinking _'what trouble has Seaweed brain got himself into this time?'_ "Is Percy ready for our date yet? Or am I going to have to drag his butt out here myself?"

Sally smiled sadly and glanced between Annabeth and Percy's room before replying. "Neither. Percy is…sick."

"Sick? Really? I'm sure it can't be that bad. He could be faking it to get out of our date that he most likely _forgot_ about," Annabeth replied, rolling her eyes. Although, it really wasn't like him to do that…

"No, Annabeth, you don't understand," Sally replied with a thoughtful frown. "Percy…he, uh…I'll let you see for yourself."

Annabeth followed her down the hallway all the way to Percy's room and she knocked lightly on the door.

"Percy, Annabeth is here to see you. Maybe she can help."

Annabeth heard a sigh from the other side of the door. "I think I'm beyond help, mom."

"We'll see about that!" Annabeth said certainly, twisting the handle and opening the door. But nothing could have prepared her for what she saw on the other side.

"_Di immortals_," she exclaimed as she gaped at the thick layer of snow covering the floor…of Percy's room. And when she looked up to see where it came from, she was met with stalactites of all different sizes hanging stiffly on the ceiling along with small shards of glittering ice covering the places that the stalactites missed. And as for where the snow had come from, Annabeth wasn't sure. The snow on the floor just seemed to exist there, which was odd.

So basically, the place looked like a storage fridge. And there, bundled up in several blankets and sweaters, curled up miserably in his bed was Percy.

"I love what you've done with the place, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth commented. "This could be the ultimate hangout for seals and penguins. You could become rich…except for the fact that we're in New York."

He chuckled as she trudged through the snow to get to his bed. She carefully sat on the end of it and took his icy hand. He looked really pale, his eyes had dark rings under them as if he hadn't slept in forever and she could feel him shivering. But even so, he still managed to smile at her. Annabeth could also sense that he was kind of relieved that she was there. He'd probably been dying of boredom all day.

"It all used to be water and it attached itself to everything in the room and sent things floating away," Percy explained, looking around the room at the ice. "But then I got a temperature and I started to feel really cold. Then _this_ happened." His voice sounded like gravel and it was obvious that his nose was blocked. Annabeth had never seen him so weak – not even when they were leading the battle against Kronos and he looked ready to drop.

"And when he fell asleep, the snow melted and the room flooded all the way to the ceiling," Sally said, making her way over and feeling her son's forehead. "And when I opened the door, all the water knocked me over, flooded the rest of the house and– you're still shaking!" She exclaimed as if she were unable to believe it, then sighed. "I'll go get another blanket. I'm sure that Annabeth can look after you while I'm gone," she added, winking at her before leaving.

Percy groaned in the back of his throat and then coughed. "I hate this!"

Annabeth couldn't help but laugh. "How can you hate an indoor snow day?"

"Because it's cold!"

"Oh, stop complaining," Annabeth said rolling her eyes. "It could be a lot worse."

"Oh yeah? How?" He asked, pulling his hand away and crossing his arms under the blanket. Or maybe he was rubbing them to get feeling back.

"I mightn't be here to keep you company," Annabeth said with a smirk and Percy laughed.

"What makes you so sure that you make things better, Wise girl?"

"Alright, if that's the way you feel, I'll leave you alone then," she said tapping his leg twice and standing up, pushing through the snow to get to the door, feeling icy water sink deep into her jeans.

"Annabeth!" he shouted desperately and she smiled, turning the handle. "Oh, come on! I was kidding and you know it. Come back!"

She turned around. "Tell me you need me."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Annabeth-"

"Go on, say it. Or I'll leave," she swung open the door and she could feel some heat trickle inside before the ice sneaked across the floor and out into the hall.

"Alright, fine! I need you," he muttered with a scowl and she walked back over to his bed, taking his cold hand again and leaning in close.

"And don't you forget it," she murmured and he nodded jokingly.

"I won't. Ever. But get away," he lightly pushed her back so that she was a safer distance. "I don't want you getting sick."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Percy, do you really think I care? And besides, I'm sitting in a room that could be considered a freezer, right next to you I might add, without any warm clothing on and my feet are drenched because of the snow. I'm going to get sick anyway, so why not make the most of it?"

"Well, in that case, climb under the covers with me and you can be my hot water bottle," Percy said as if he'd just had a stroke of brilliance.

Annabeth stared at him for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Oh Gods," Percy said, realising what he'd just suggested. "I think this virus is making me delusional."

"Definitely," Annabeth agreed, brushing some of his dark hair off his pale forehead. "You really do need me."

"Hey I never said that-"

"You did. Five minutes ago," Annabeth said with a frown. "You okay? Or is your head filled with too much kelp…or maybe ice?"

"I don't know," he said, rubbing his face with his hands. "Just so cold…"

At that moment, the door swung open and Sally came in with another blanket. But as she started bundling Percy up in it, he frowned.

"It really took you _that _long to get a blanket, mom?"

Sally smiled that showed a hint of sneakiness and deception that Annabeth had never seen before. "Did you want me to come in a few minutes ago when-"

"Thanks, mom!" Percy interrupted and she laughed.

"I knew that Annabeth would do a good job at looking after you."

Annabeth could have sworn that the room got warmer after that. She was actually aware of one of the stalactites dripping water onto the floor…

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**I know that there are a few things left unexplained...so I'm working on another chapter to clear everything up :) That is, if you guys are interested.**

**R&R? I wasn't sure about posting this so a review would be nice...**

**And MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**-Bell**


	2. Chapter 2: I hate nightmares

**Alright, here's another chapter, guys. Sorry it took so long but it took a lot of editing to fix it up. This should answer a lot of your questions and kinda explain what's happening to poor Percy. **

**Also, not much Percabeth in this chapter. Will be more in the next I promise. I just wanted to explain a bit more of what was going on. Anyway, hope you like it :)**

* * *

After Percy had fallen asleep, Annabeth had quickly decided that she was going to stay overnight to help Sally and Paul look after him - they really were in over their heads with this. She'd already called her boarding school using their landline to tell them of her plans and thanked the gods that it was Friday, otherwise she would have had to go to school the next day.

When that was done she thought for a moment before deciding to IM Chiron. What was happening to Percy _definitely _wasn't normal and she wanted a second opinion.

She made her way into the Jacksons' bathroom and searched around until she found a bath hose and attached it to the faucet of their bath. She then turned on the water, set the hose to a fine mist and angled it just right so an arch of water sprayed evenly over to the other side. She then silently prayed that the little light that was shining through the window was enough for this to work and took a golden drachma out of her pocket.

"O goddess, accept my offering," she said before throwing the drachma into the water and she sighed in relief when it vanished. "Chiron at Camp Half-blood."

A picture formed pretty quickly in the mist and Chiron appeared on the other side. His horse end was compacted into a wheelchair and he and Mr. D were playing Pinochle. Typical.

"Chiron, I need to talk to you," Annabeth said and he almost dropped his cards in surprise.

"Good timing, Annie Bell," Mr. D said, not looking up from his cards. "You just saved Chiron from losing terribly."

Chiron grumbled and put his cards on the table before wheeling over to the mist. "Is something wrong, Annabeth?"

Annabeth filled him in on everything, including the parts that she and Percy had discussed before he fell asleep – how he couldn't make the water/snow/ice go away no matter how hard he tried and if it _wasn't _removed it would keep building up on itself. At one point, the snow was almost beginning to cover up Percy's bed and she and Sally had to start shovelling it into the bathtub. Luckily for her it had long since melted after Sally had turned the heating up.

When she'd finished, Chiron thought for a moment, staring at something that was out of her view.

"It's hard to say exactly what is happening to Percy - this type of thing does not happen often. But I can give you my opinion," he said finally, meeting her gaze. "I just think that this virus – whatever it may be – is causing him to lose control of his powers. And he can't help it, just like we can't help but sneeze or cough when we're ill."

Annabeth nodded, deciding it was plausible. "But how come this has never happened before? I'm sure that he's been sick plenty of times."

"Ah, but has it happened after he found out he was a demigod? And, if so, was it as severe as it is now?" Chiron asked, raising his eyebrow.

Annabeth thought it over before shaking her head. "But…surely this has happened to someone else, right?"

"That's the strange part, Annabeth," Chiron said sadly. "I don't recall something like this _ever_ happening. But if anyone can get through it, I believe Percy can. You should too."

Annabeth nodded, but she still felt worried.

"How about you keep me up to date-"

"Chiron!" Mr. D yelled in the background. "Finish it up already so I can beat you at pinochle."

Chiron sighed. "I'm afraid I have to go before Mr. D gets too impatient-"

"Too late!" he shouted from behind them.

"-but keep me updated as much as you can. Just tell Percy to try and wait it out. I'm sure he'll get better soon. Good luck. I better go and win that pinochle game before Mr. D gets his hopes too high."

And with that, he was gone and Annabeth was left alone in the bathroom.

* * *

**Percy POV**

You know how when you're asleep you have the weirdest dreams, especially when you're sick? Well, although this one may not have been saving the world related like most of my dreams, it was still weird. Really weird.

It started off okay – I was in my dad's underwater palace with my half-brother, Tyson, and I was watching him work on a sword or something. I felt really happy and relaxed…but then everything went wrong. A rogue current came out of nowhere, pushing and pulling at everything that it could grasp until I was yanked away, sending my body tumbling roughly through the water. Darkness wrapped around me tightly like a blanket, but quickly faded as waves colour passed around me to form a new scene; I was on the _Princess Andromeda_ again. Everything was silent aside from the loud creaking from the boat as it bobbed heavily on the water. At first I thought I was the only person on deck, but when I slowly turned around I saw Beckendorf near the front of the boat, a grim expression plastered on his face. For a moment he just stood there, staring at me before mouthing the word '_Go.'_

In slow motion, he reached for his watch, just like he did before he died. I tried to run to him, to stop him from killing himself, but I couldn't move. I was pinned to the spot.

"No!" I cried, but he hit the watch anyway and a raw explosion rattled my skull, my body hurtling into darkness again. But this time, I wasn't alone in the blackness. Silena Beauregard stood before me, facing the opposite direction and unmoving. I was able to move again and I ran over to her, quickly grabbing her shoulder. But when she turned around her eyes were glitering gold and she had an evil, familiar smile on her face. Slowly, her lips parted and she started to laugh. Her voice sounded like a mix of Kronos and Luke and it echoed painfully through my head.

Before I had time to even take a step away, she pushed me back with such force that I was sure I would bruise and I began to fall, only stopping when my body came into contact with the ocean. When I hit the water, I felt a jarring pain in every muscle in my body and cried out. I tried to get some air into my lungs, but found I couldn't breathe - all I could do was swallow salt water. It was completely hopeless. For the first time ever I could feel the icy water seeping into my clothes and coiling around me like a snake. My lungs burned for air that I couldn't get and I finally understood what it was like to drown.

"Percy!" Someone called desperately, but it sounded so far away. I reached my hand up through the water but there was nothing to grab onto.

"Percy! Wake up!" The same voice called and I felt myself slowly slipping away into the dark once more.

* * *

When I woke up I was looking into a pair of grey eyes. Annabeth's eyes. I sat up quickly and instantly regretted it. The whole room seemed to spin in a whirlwind of colours and I held my head in my hands and moaned.

"Percy, are you ok?" Annabeth asked, sounding worried. I felt myself start to shiver again and she wrapped her arm lightly around my shoulders.

"I-I'm fine," I grounded out, breathing hard. I was so cold, but I could feel my body covered in sweat – probably from the intensity of the dream.

"No, Seaweed brain, you're obviously not. At least you didn't get wet," she said.

Wait…wet?

I looked at her properly this time and saw that she was completely drenched from head to toe. Her blonde hair was plastered to her forehead and was dripping water, her face was covered in tiny droplets and she was shivering slightly, though not as bad as I was.

"How-"

"I was in the bathroom when I heard you screaming. I came over, opened the door and got hit by a wall of water. Your mom was right when she said that when you slept you flooded the room."

"I'm sorry," I said, finally noticing that my blankets were filled with water, everything in my room had been rearranged again and I was the only thing dry. "S-speaking of my m-mom, w-where is sh-she?"

Annabeth looked at me with concern. I must have looked pretty pathetic for her to give me that look. "She went to pick up Paul from the airport. He apparently went to a teacher's conference or something."

I nodded, only just remembering.

"Anyway, let's get you some dry blankets before you turn into a popsicle."

"A P-Percysicle," I corrected and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Be right back."

I hate nightmares.

* * *

**I know, not as good as the last chapter, but it'll pick up. You'll see -insert evil smile here-**

**R&R?**

**-Bell**


	3. Chapter 3: Waterfalls and snowmen

**Sorry for such a late update. I was having a lot of issues with this fic for some reason and I needed to take my time to get it right. I have a basic plot outline now which helped a lot. Also, you guys need to keep in mind that I'm back at school and in for a really hard year - like, you have no idea - so updating has suddenly become harder for me and it won't be as constant as I want it to be :( Sorry.**

**Anyway, I won't keep you guys from reading. I hope you like it...although this chapter kinda saddens me...**

* * *

Annabeth rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands, trying to draw herself away from the clutches of sleep. She slowly eased herself into a sitting position and looked around wearily, remembering that she was in Percy's apartment because she was helping to look after him.

Deciding it was a good idea to check up on him before his parents woke up, Annabeth ran her fingers through her unruly, curly hair and pulled it back in a tight ponytail and out of the way. That done, she stretched her arms above her head and headed towards Percy's room. However, once she got to the door, she paused and pressed on it experimentally, sighing when she could feel the pressure of water pushing it back. Looks like she, Paul and Sally were in for another cleanup once she opened that door and released, like, part of the ocean into their apartment.

Standing carefully against the wall on the right side of the door, she quickly yanked it open and pressed it against herself as all of the water raced out across the floor and down the hall. Annabeth only got her feet wet so she considered that a success compared to her last 'bath'.

Her bare feet barely made a sound as she crept into her boyfriend's room, and closed the door behind her. When she turned and her eyes landed on Percy she felt all of the leave her lungs. _Was he even breathing?_

She rushed over – almost slipping because of all the water – and put her ear next his mouth. She visibly relaxed when she heard air rushing out softly and felt the warm breath tickling her ear.

Why did she think that he wasn't breathing? Why jump to such a horrible conclusion?

She pulled back and looked down at him again, and her brain finally registered what her eyes saw. He was so pale that he almost matched the bed sheet beneath him and he was barely moving, even in sleep. She touched his forehead lightly and could feel him burning up but he was shivering slightly – the wet blankets probably weren't helping. She was also aware of the water that seemed to be rising through the floorboards, lapping at her feet as if she was at the beach. She was going to need to wake him up – at least for now – to stop the water from covering them. For the first time ever, Annabeth thought that the water was only making things worse for him.

She leaned down to wake him up but stopped herself, swallowing hard. Was Percy going to be okay? He looked so weak…

Annabeth shook her head and sat on the bed, stroking his face and then gently pulling on his shoulder.

"Percy? Percy? Wake up…"

He stirred and frowned in his sleep, but his eyes didn't open.

"Percy? Come on, you've got to wake up," she pleaded, shaking his shoulder a bit harder.

Slowly but surely, his eyes fluttered open and when they met hers he managed a crack-lipped smile.

"Hey Annabeth," he mumbled, taking a deep breath and struggling to sit up. She quickly pushed him back down again.

"Stay down; you're not well, remember?" she reminded him, the look of worry still stuck on her face. "I only woke you to stop the water from seeping into my clothes." But even as she said this, she could feel the temperature dropping rapidly and the water on the floor freezing over. She sat on his bed and crossed her legs.

"Annabeth, don't look at me like that," he replied, pushing himself up shakily and leaning his back against the bed frame. "I'm feeling a lot better."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms. "You want to swear that on the river Styx?"

Percy stared her down for a moment before sighing. "I'm fine, ok? It's just a Demigod cold. I'll get over it."

Annabeth looked at him for a moment before shaking her head. "Percy, I…I really don't think that this is normal, even for Demigods. If you could see yourself right now you'd get what I meant."

Percy seemed to think this over for a moment and then swallowed hard, shaking his head. "I'll be fine."

"You know, that would have been a lot more profound if you weren't shivering," she said quietly, looking away and getting to her feet. "How about I get you some dry blankets?"

"Annabeth," he said slowly, reaching for her hand. It felt like ice against her skin but she held on tight. "I'm going to be alright. I'm invincible, remember?"

"On the _outside,_" she retorted, rubbing his hand between hers to try to warm it up. "Not on the inside…"

Percy sighed and closed his eyes and Annabeth couldn't read his expression. "What…what's wrong with me?"

Annabeth bit her lip and gently brushed some of his hair back with her fingertips before resting her hand on his burning cheek. "I don't know. But something about this just doesn't feel right."

Percy's eyelids suddenly flew open and his green eyes locked with her grey ones. "You don't think that someone has done this to me do you?"

"I'm not certain," she said, standing up again on the now icy floor and pulling the drenched blankets off his shivering form. "But that's what I'm guessing. I don't think that _you_ can just catch something this bad all on your own. I think someone else is behind this."

"Or maybe even some_thing _else," Percy joked, licking his chapped lips and shuffling uncomfortably on the bed. "You never know with these things."

Annabeth nodded and looked towards the door. The whole floor was now covered in snow. "You sure you can't get rid of this snow? I'm going to need a shovel just to get to the door."

Percy smiled sadly. "Nope. Why don't you just gather most of the snow together and build a snowman? That would not only get rid of the snow, but it would also make the place more cheerful."

"Yeah, and when I'm done I can wrap _him_ in your dry blankets to keep him warm and you can have the wet ones. How does that sound?" She said jokingly and Percy frowned at her.

"It sounds cold."

"It's already cold."

He paused for a moment. "Cold-er."

Despite everything Annabeth smiled and plopped a kiss on his forehead before wading through the snow towards the door.

* * *

A few minutes later she came back with some warm, dry blankets that she'd but in the dryer to heat up. However, when she opened the door a good gush of water came out that was up to her knees and nearly bowled her over. Sighing, she walked inside and walked over to Percy again, shaking him awake.

"Sorry," he muttered, sitting up a bit. "Must have fallen asleep. What time is it anyway?"

"7:30," Annabeth replied, deciding against putting the blankets on him because the mattress was completely soaked through and practically useless.

"Alright. Remind me again why we're up so early," Percy said, rubbing his arms from the cold.

"Because there was too much water in your room, Seaweedbrain. If I left you too long it would start seeping through the window…and we don't want that."

"Mortals would probably think that there was a waterfall on the side of an apartment building. So who cares?" Percy muttered, his eyelids drooping.

"How many apartment buildings have waterfalls flowing down the side?" she asked with a frown. "Are you ok?" She placed a hand on his forehead but he just smiled dopily. Was he delirious?

"I'm fine, Annabeth. And the waterfalls are everywhere. It's so cool. The Hippocampi like to ride down them."

Yup. He was delirious.

"Okay, Percy, whatever you say," she told him with a sigh. This really wasn't good.

Still holding the blankets she turned and stood in the doorway.

"Where are you going?" He asked, blinking drowsily.

"To ride the Hippocampi down the waterfall on the side of the apartment building," she told him in all seriousness. Then, she looked down the hall and called for Sally.

"I want to come," he told her softly and Annabeth looked over at him sadly as he dozed off again. Something was really, really wrong with him. She was sure of it.

* * *

**So this was more of a filler...but yeah, I'll try to update soon. It will get more exciting next chapter onwards.**

**-Bell**


End file.
